<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Days by Alex_Lyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300883">Golden Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra'>Alex_Lyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun day at the waterpark with our boys. </p><p>~Youth - Troye Sivan~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~What if, what if we run away, what if, what if we left today, what if we said goodbye to safe and sound, and what if, what if we're hard to find, what if, what if we lost our minds, what if we let them fall behind and they're never found?~</p><p>Sam and Dean pulled into the bunker garage, peeling off the multiple layers and grunting as they walk into the house. </p><p>"Why. The. Fuck. Is. It. So. Fucking. Hot. Outside." Dean grunts and plops onto the couch, only in his boxers. </p><p>"Dude, if I had stayed out there any longer, I might have actually melted. That sucked." Sam grabbed two beers and sat on the cold concrete floor, stripped to a white undershirt and his boxers. </p><p>"Hello, Dean. Sam." Cas curtly nodded towards the younger Winchester and smiled more at the older. Sam furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, nodding back at the angel himself. </p><p>"Why would you have melted, Sam? Are you unwell?" Cas tilted his head and glared at the younger, expecting an injury while Dean snickered.</p><p>"It's a phrase, or a figure of speech, Castiel. I'm okay. It's just really hot outside. How are you still wearing that trenchcoat?" Sam widened his eyes in wonder and sipped his beer.</p><p>"I'm an Angel of the Lord, I do not get hot, Sam. You should know this." Cas quipped back and looked the taller dead in the eyes. Sam rolled his eyes, smirking slightly, and shook his head. </p><p>"You know what sounds kinda fun, that we haven't done in our lives, Sam?" Dean suddenly rolled over and looked at the pair in front of him. Cas glancing slightly lower, pretending to not have noticed Dean's lack of clothing, save for his boxers. Dean flushed slightly and cleared his throat. </p><p>"We, uh, we should totally go to a waterpark. There's not a case and we could use the downtime. Sam?" </p><p>"I don't see why not. Cas, it'll be a load of fun, you'll have a blast."</p><p>"I do not like 'blasts', Sam, they are loud and dangerous." Cas looked confused and tilted his head more. Sam inhaled and shook his head, again. Dean quietly laughed and stood up, blushing, forgetting what he was currently sporting. </p><p>"Dude.... I'm still on the floor down here, cover it up." Sam grunted and covered his eyes. Cas stood, seemingly unphased and more confused. </p><p>"Are you referencing his penis, Sam? He is currently covering it up with the underwear he has on. What else should he do?" Cas furrowed an eyebrow and looked Dean in the eyes, who was now blushing and rushing to get out of the room. Sam made a gagging sound and went to his room to get dressed, leaving Cas in the middle of the living room. </p><p>And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth and the stars exploding, we'll be fireproof...</p><p>When the Winchester emerged from their individual rooms, sporting sunglasses, a t-shirt, and swim trunks, Dean's being red and Sam's blue, Cas was still in the living room, having stripped down to his slacks and dress shirt.</p><p>"I believe I am swim-ready, Dean." Cas raised his arms excitedly and Dean couldn't help but hold back a giggle, tilting his sunglasses up on his head. </p><p>"Uh, Cas, buddy, that's uh, not exactly what you might call 'swimwear.'" Dean smiled and nodded slightly, gesturing for the Angel to follow him back to his room. Cas' face slightly fell and he followed without protest, slightly confused again.</p><p>"Cas, uh, when humans swim, they need to wear specific material. Otherwise, you could get friction burns and swimwear is better than wet general clothing. It's more comfortable than just regular clothes." Dean mumbled while rummaging through his drawer for something that would fit the angel. </p><p>"I do not understand. Is this not what you would wear to a waterpark?" Cas took off his tie while Dean wasn't looking and started undressing behind the hunter. </p><p>"Like I said, not really, Castiel. Now, here's something that might-" Dean froze mid-sentence and turned into a  dark shade of red as he turned around to see an almost naked Angel behind him, save for his underwear and socks. Cas looked down at himself and frowned.</p><p>~My youth, my youth is yours, trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls, my youth, my youth is yours, runaway now and forevermore, my youth, my youth is yours, a truth so loud you can't ignore, my youth, my youth, my youth, my youth is yours...~</p><p>"I 'kept it covered' like Sam wanted you to do, did I do something wrong, Dean? Dean?" Dean licked his lips slightly and pushed the black swimtrunks into the angel's hands. Flustered and blushing, he took a deep breath.</p><p>"Nope, no, Cas, you're good, just wear those and find a shirt if you want and come find us, okay?" Dean nodded fast and walked out of the room, still blushing, almost crashing into Sam. </p><p>"Dude, you look like a teen boy sneaking out of a girl's house. You okay?" Sam scanned over Dean and frowned. </p><p>"I look like a-, Shut up, Sammy." Dean mimicked and shook his head, resting his hands on his hips. Sam snickered and went back out into the living room, after grabbing his phone from his bedroom. Cas came out sporting a pair of Dean's sunglasses, an AC/DC shirt, and his swimtrunks, and flip flops. </p><p>"I do not understand why these are called 'flip flops'... They neither flip nor flop." Cas frowned and stared at his feet, Dean barely holding back a smile and.. a moan, if he was being honest with himself. </p><p>"Neither do I, buddy. But let's hit that waterpark, huh?" Dean smiled wide and draped an arm over the Angel's shoulders. </p><p>"You shouldn't hit things, Dean, that's not very polite." Dean facepalmed.</p><p>~</p><p>"Bees are rather fascinating creatures, Sam. I followed one around once. It was very enlightening." Cas said as he got out of the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes slightly and Dean nudged him in the ribs, nodding his head towards an in-awe Castiel. </p><p>"Those are some very large tubes, Dean. Very tall too.." Cas trailed off and kept staring, Dean watching him astonishingly. </p><p>"Those are called 'water slides', Cas. You'll enjoy them." Sam smiled and put on sunscreen, rubbing it on his legs. Dean followed suit and walked over to an apprehensive Castiel, squinting at the bottle in the oldest's hands. </p><p>"Cas, it's sunscreen." </p><p>"I see no suns with screens on them nor do I see any screens with suns on them, Dean." Cas grumbled out and backed up more. Dean groaned and sprayed some on himself first, taking off his shirt.</p><p>"It's so you don't get sunburned, you ass." </p><p>Cas walked towards the older again and promptly took the bottle, spraying the liquid right onto his cheeks. Dean gasped and shook his head, taking the bottle back. </p><p>"Cas, dammit, just.. Let me show you, okay? You don't ever spray this into your eyes, it'll hurt. Okay?" Cas nodded slightly and held out his arms. Dean exhaled, smiling slightly, and sprayed down the angel, rubbing his back slightly, taking off the Angel's shirt, earning a purr from Cas. </p><p>"You're rubbing where my wings are.. " Dean jumped backwards and bit his lip apologetically, when Cas gently grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"I liked it. Thank you, Dean." Cas nodded, smiling softly. Dean smiled more and finished spraying down the Angel, Sam already long gone. </p><p>"Alright, I guess it's just you and me, Cas. Let me show you the ropes." Dean smiled and with a slight blush, he took the angel's wrist into his hand. </p><p>~My youth is yours, my youth is yours, my youth is yours, what if, what if we start to drive, what if, what if we close our eyes, what if we're speeding through red lights into paradise, cause we've no time for getting old, mortal body, timeless souls, cross your fingers, here we go...~</p><p>"Dean, please do not let go of me, I do not like this." Cas wobbled on the floatie and held on for dear life, much to Dean's amusement. </p><p>"Cas, until I can teach you how to properly swim, you gotta rely on this." Dean smiled, holding the Angel's hips in his calloused hands. Cas frowned more and fell off, again, of the floatie. Dean giggled and held the Angel up as he sputtered for air. </p><p>"Dean, this is not funny, I could have drowned." Cas pouted and frowned again. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Angel, I got you." Dean blushed slightly at the nickname and smiled reassuringly at the still-pouting Angel. Cas slightly blushed, but reached for the floatie to try again, this time flopping off once again. Groaning in frustration, he splashed Dean in the face.</p><p>"Wha- Cas!" Dean splashed Cas in the face, laughing. Cas smirked and raised an eyebrow, stretching his wing, unseen by Dean's naked eye. </p><p>"Castiel Novak, I swear to all things Holy, if you're doing what I think you're gonna do, you're gonna be in so much trouble." Dean shook his head, holding back laughter. The next thing he knew, Cas was diving under the water, swimming, swimming, towards him! Dean's jaw dropped and he swam as fast as he could away from Cas, laughing hard. </p><p>"You little shit, you told me you couldn't swim!" Dean screeched, earning a glare from the lifeguard about his language. Cas came up smiling, shaking his hair free of water. </p><p>"I may have told a little white lie, Dean. But I thought when people want something really bad, they lie." Cas tilted his head slightly. Dean froze slightly and turned to face him.</p><p>"Cas. Is there something you want to tell me?" Dean frowned and bit his lip, looking quickly at the Angel's lips. Cas flushed slightly and swam closer to the hunter. </p><p>"I was hoping that with enough contact, I could get you to admit it or get the courage to admit my emotions for you." Dean smiled, resisting the urge to correct the Angel on his wording. Gently cupping his hand around the back of the taller's neck, he pulled, connecting them softly. Moaning softly and smiling, Dean pulled back. </p><p>"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Dean rubbed his fingers at the end of Cas' hair and smiled. </p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"Yes, Cas?"</p><p>"Can we go down some slides, now?" Cas tilted his head and Dean finally giggled. </p><p>~</p><p>~Oh oh oh oh, and when the lights start flashing like a photobooth, and when the lights start flashing, flashing, flashing, and when the lights start...~</p><p>"So... Let me get this straight, you and Gabe did what now?" Dean widened his eyes, much to Cas' amusement as they stood in line for the ride, Dean holding a bright green tube. </p><p>"As fledglings, we decided to try... And make our own slip and slide. Lucifer wanted nothing to do with it, Michael said 'do a flip', and Gabriel.. Well, Gabriel 'accidentally' conjured up lube, not water. So.. When I went first, I slid very very fast. Father was not happy to have to reset my wings and chastised Gabriel intensely." Cas shook his head the memory and smiled. Then it was their turn to go down the slide. Sitting in the front, Dean hugged Cas' waist and smiled wide in anticipation.</p><p>"PUDDING!" Dean screeched as the ride started and laughed hard into Cas's hair, earning a raspy loud laugh from the Angel as the ride finished up. As they climbed into the wave pool, the two hands interlaced and Sam smiled softly, he winked.</p><p>"Ready to go home, lovebirds?" Cas slightly tilted his head to protest that they are, indeed, not birds, Dean interrupted and kissed him softly. Looking at him lovingly and nodding, he looked Cas in the eyes. </p><p>"Ready." Dean smiled.</p><p>~My youth, my youth is yours, trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls, my youth, my youth is yours, runaway now and forevermore, my youth, my youth is yours, a truth so loud you can't ignore, my youth, my youth, my youth, my youth is yours...~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>